


I'll fly away.

by BonfireHearts



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's gonna hurt, No Incest, You Have Been Warned, i mean i really love angst, no family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireHearts/pseuds/BonfireHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and Vegard are trapped in the blizzard. Vegard is injured, Bård is in shock and have to take an initiative - but who will guide him in the darkness, when his only sun is dying? </p><p> </p><p>I'll fly away if you let me go. So please, hold me tighter, for I shall never leave you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> I am very well known as Angst Queen back in my homeland, but honestly - this fic is very first in english for me. So I beg your pardon for grammar, for everything that you might find embarassing or badly written - I'm trying to do my best!  
> I'll try to upload chapters as fast as I can, but I have billion ideas and, like, zero skill in writing English :) If you'll enjoy this story you shall receive a bunch of sick stories with Vegard always hurt and Bård always comfort. Why? Well, because I can.  
> Enjoy this, if you have anything to say - I'm waiting any critics you have! Thanks!

It was really cold.

Not that in Norway cold was something to worry or wonder about, but there are only two types of freezy weather – the one you feel just OK with and the other one that might as well kill you. 

Well, in that morning Bård was pretty sure that they've had weather type #2. It was middle of January, sun was nowhere to find, temperature was far below zero and there was heavy blizzard. Vegard was trying to keep up with younger (and taller) brother, but was obviously failing – not to mention that the older Ylvisåker was clothed at thousand vests and jumpers (what was obviously slowing him down), more importantly he couldn't look straight forward because of the icy wind, which lead to constant stumbling and swearing. Brothers were trying to film another episode of Norges Herligste in the very northern part of country, but producers failed to contact the old man – interviewee to be – so it was decided that the crew will go try their luck and look for this man on the streets. He lived in the center of city, but even in that case it was agonizingly hard to lure yourself out of the warm van. Anyway, 'we are professionals' was working in every case, so now guys for 30 minutes were wandering across lonely center of town, hoping that guy will call them back. After waiting, coffee, waiting and one tea crew finally gave up. Producers call them back, telling that guys are finally free to go to the next place, yet that was highly unlikely according to Knut – the weather become unbearable not only for standing outside but for even being in car – they could literally feel abrupt wind knocking on windows and trying to destroy everything it sees. Anyway work is work, though every person in the van wanted to stay at this inhospitable, creepy city and wait storm to end they weren’t at position to argue – somehow bosses decided that everything went wrong because of Ylvisåker’s. The crew, surely, was trying to support brothers as much as they could, telling that they’ve seen only jerks in the head office, but the mood became very grim (and brother’s jokes – really harsh). With Knut driving, Bård, Vegard and Johannes (new cameramen) in the back, company started their tour to the southern part of the country, desperately ripping the darkness and blizzard apart. 

In few hours everyone was sleeping except Knut and Vegard, and they were softly mumbling about everything and nothing in particular. There were at least 4 hours ride ‘till nearest city, so Vegard tiredly leaned back on the seat, unfastened his seatbelt and closed his eyes. Before that failed ride hell-knows-where he wasn’t feeling himself very well, and now he was starting to realize that he was, in fact, very sick. Eyelids were unnaturally heavy, the drums inside his head were unbearably loud and skin has begun to burn. He hadn’t even noticed how he let quiet groan when the van rode on bump.

\- You ok? - Knut asked him softly. – We can stop here, if you need to, hmm, well, go out, - he added carefully. Knut was always extremely protective of boys, because somehow he felt very parentally about them.

\- Nah, it’s just some headache, nothing to worry about, - Vegard replied, hardly believing his own tone. Really, nobody ever died of flu or cold, and maybe he was completely mistaken – it could be simply general exhaustion. He always were dealing with bad news from head office worse than Bård.

 

\- Fucking bastard ‘s lyin’, - sleepy voice came from the back of the van. – If you, Knut, noticed that Veggie doesn’t look good it means that he’s probably dead’.  
Well, Bård never was the one with good manners, but that might be way too much, especially for not well-being Vegard. 

\- Helvete, Bård, I asked you million times not call me ‘Veggie’ and as far as I know you don’t have any bloody problems with your memory, aren’t you? – replied older brother with icy notes in his tone. – And surely I’m not dying, I’m just exhausted because I really think about our careers and what could happen to us if we fail to do something properly. I’m doing , you know, responsibilities – one day you’ll realize what that is.

Bård opened his mouth to say something he will really regret in the future, but then he spotted something in front of the car. 

\- Is that… What the fuck?

The hit after Ylvisåker’s shout of surprise followed almost immediately. Last thing Bård could think of was Vegard’s stupid habit to unfastened seatbelt when he was trying to sleep in the car. Then came another hit and Bård’s world became dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Here stands a woman. She’s so young, so beautiful and so happy with her blonde hair, blue eyes and adorable dimples! It’s early morning and Bård can be sure about that, because the sun is not really aggressive and simply fill the chamber with pleasant heat and light, and the woman has a pinafore with traces of flour in it – she just came back from the kitchen. He smells delightful aroma of cooking pancakes. 

Bård is no older than 5 years old. The woman in front of him, of course, is his mother – the most beautiful, soft and home woman on this entire planet. Beside mama he sees Vegard, who is smiling with unnaturally happy expression on his face. When he was a child he was always smiling, and Bård remembers very well his black curls jumping in unison with laugh of his older brother. He listens to his favorite song, mama looks really cheerful, she is hugging Vegard and laughing, his brother is smiling stronger than usually, sun fills the bedroom and Bård realizes, that…

\- Bård? Bård, goddammit wake up, BåRD! 

His dream was no more. The kitchen disappeared; silhouette of mama and Vegard fainted and Bård opened his eyes. It was, probably, the biggest mistake of his entire life, because he simply wasn’t ready to that amount of feelings overwhelming him. Except for huge headache, sticky fluid in his arms and the whole world that couldn’t stop spinning around him, he felt that something terrible has happened to his brother. It’s one of these strange, yet necessary powers of human hearts, - they can feel pain and sadness of the one they care about. But before that Bård realized, that Knut was shaking his shoulder with big eyes and terrible expression on his face. Bård would like to answer poor man that he is ok, but something happened to his throat – if we go into details he felt like someone scratched a glass inside his throat multiple times – so he managed to make only ‘ghghrhg’ sound, what wasn’t really helpful to Knut. Next thing that hit Bård was sudden realization that he was still inside the van (praise safety belts!), as well as Knut and Johannes. Cameraman was lying in opposite part of car and wasn’t moving. At all. His arm was lying with very unnatural angle, but Johannes didn’t even notice that. If he could notice anything at all. 

Young Ylvisåker slowly raised his hand at the level of his eyes. It was covered in red. Only after seeing that Bård felt terrible smell of iron and flash, mixed with sounds of wind trying to open doors of the car and freeze everybody to death. But the main thing was that Vegard was nowhere to be seen. 

\- Where is… - Bård tried to ask about his brother but suddenly he went very still. Whole car was covered in red. Every seat, belt, clothes, window – there were blood everywhere. It was, probably, even hot – Bård could swear he had seen smoke, rising from fluid into the atmosphere. With terrible look on his face he stared at Knut, silently asking “what happened?” Knut obviously didn’t needed him to shout this question, so he just said “Not Vegard’s” 

Guys could find that news very relaxing except for three things: 1) Knut’s arm was in terrible condition, he had a fracture (multiple, perhaps) so he couldn’t even breath normally, 2) Johannes was very much dead and half of blood inside the van belonged to him (Bård wasn’t sure about “half” though – he couldn’t imagine that a person may have so much red fluid inside of him) and 3) Vegard was really missing. 

The third fact, obviously, was most important of all. They weren’t able to help Johannes, unfortunately, and somehow Bård managed to help with Knut’s arm so now it wasn’t hanging down but was bound tight to man’s body. It was blue and looked lifeless, yet older man assured him that it’s “just a scratch”. Bård had made a quick check on himself, but except for a broken rib and bruises he wasn’t seriously damaged. But what the hell happened with them, anyway? 

When they finally got out of car, they could reestablish events. There was a deer on the road and he appeared in front of the car so fast that no man on Earth could possibly react to this, so the first hit was this poor animal (and that could explain those amounts of blood). The second one was because of giant oak, and that was probably the reason of Johannes’ death, for the car’s metal was ripped apart near the place of deceased man. Bård shrugged. The only thing about young man, lying there lifeless gave him a sudden urge to throw up, but it wasn’t time to pity himself and any others – there were someone who desperately needed his and Knut’s help, and Bård couldn’t let down his brother. 

The blizzard was terrible, yet beautiful and triumphant over humanity progress. “No man, no car, no robot or engine could defeat the forces of mother nature”, was the first thought that appeared on Vegard’s head when he opened his eyes. Strangely he didn’t felt any pain, he was just peaceful, like he was in home… He could hear the wind, but he didn’t understand what was it about; he could hear Bård’s desperate voice that was calling out for him, begging to replay, but Vegard wasn’t sure if he was still on this Earth and had the right to replay. He was looking at starless night with childish enthusiasm, thinking about flight conditions, alien life, his brothers, his family… He noticed that the snow around him was ruby, but he didn’t find that thrilling. “Beautiful color, Bård, isn’t it?”, silent voice asked the darkness.

Darkness never replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that's the second chapter! The followings will be written a little bit longer because I wrote that when I was waiting for invitation from ao3. Hope you'll like it, Tell me if there is something wrong! Thank you :)  
> There are a lot of hurt/comfort, angst and brotherly love waiting ahead!
> 
> Also I don't understand why the chapters are so small( I'm trying to write as much as I can... If you need something - let me know (dialogs will be at chapter 3))


	3. Chapter 3

Bård started to become cold. That was no surprise though – he was injured (not serious, as far as he could say), he was really tired and each step was giving his head shots of terrible pain. Nevertheless he kept wandering stubbornly around the road and in the nearest forest for his lost brother. He didn't care about blizzard, he didn't care if his brother might not need help at this point – he wanted to see Vegard and that was the only reason pushing him forward. He couldn't call out his name as loud, as he did minutes (or hours?) ago, so he cried for him mentally, hoping that their mind-bond will activate itself at this critical situation. Still he had no answer, so he was stumbly going in the very heart of the darkness.

The night was really grim. Glacial touch of blizzard was not helping brothers to find each other and it was definitely not helping Vegard to stay consciousness and warm. He couldn’t speak, for his lips didn’t moved; he couldn’t remember the last time when he felt his arms or legs, and the blood from his… well, as he thought, tummy wasn’t hot anymore, everything was spinning and the time seemed to stop every time he was closing his eyes. Yet somehow he felt that help is coming. When closing his eyes again the oldest brother saw a beautiful picture in front of him.

It was autumn, probably September because of the sun, which was barely warming curled boy’s skin. Vegard hated this time of the year at his adulthood, but he felt, that he was around 9 years old, and when you’re that small you love any kind of weather. He was outside with big beautiful lake in front of him. With surprise and joy he noticed, that he was holding a beautiful bouquet of fallen leaves of every autumn’s color you could imagine. He felt his mom and Bård behind him, shouting some shenanigans that Vegard wasn’t able to recognize. When he turned his head back at his family he saw that they were smiling and waving him, like they were trying to say goodbye. Weirdest part about that scene was that Vegard didn’t mind to let them go, he felt that inside him. “Autumn is when the nature dies” he suddenly remembered the words of his school teacher. That gave him chill and he turned back to see his mother and small brother again. There were none, but he could clearly hear Bård hysterically cries out his name. Decided that it’s the only thing he could focus on, little dark-haired boy made his first steps in the scary nothingness. 

Bård has finally found his brother. He was lying very still on his back, cold snow already powdered him a bit. Vegard’s leg was turned out at an unnatural angle, his skin was as pale as white surroundings, his breath was unsteady and he looked like he was unconsciousness. But the main problem was that big (and somehow beautiful) dark ruby spot near Vegard’s abdominal part. The snow underneath his body soaked with blood as well some part of his brother’s clothes, and everything gave Bård an impression that Vegard bled out to death already. That wasn’t true of course, and young Ylvisåker could understand that with rational part of his brain, but emotional was screaming and crying and begging to throw his brother on God’s mercy.  
He abruptly rushed to Vegard’s side and gently touched his shoulder. Surely he got no response, but somehow this awkward move gave him strength and encouraged him on his next action, because if he won’t do anything about this situation he might start digging a grave for Vegard. Or even two graves, because only thought of life without that stubborn dump turk who happened to be his bro was simple unbearable. He pressed his freezing hand on his brother’s wound, breathed in for calling Knut, but he couldn’t hear a sound coming from his throat. And that was the moment, when he realized, that he was freezing to hell as well. With shaking hands and dizzy head he made another try – and then another, and another… 

And now he was standing in darkness with little Vegard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long waiting, guys, if somebody is reading that! I have very little time to do what I really love (torturing Ylvis for example) but I do my best. Hope you like it!


End file.
